memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:0000FIXIT0000
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 09:12, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Source What is the source for your information behind your series of edits? It needs to be from an in-universe source to be in-universe content. 31dot (talk) 09:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I think you mean "heavy cruiser". Where was this term used to reference the Enterprise? 31dot (talk) 09:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) If you believe there is an "error", post what it is on the talk page of the relevant article, along with any information to back it up. As I stated at Talk:Exploration Heavy Cruiser, we need to know where the information comes from in canon. 31dot (talk) 09:54, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Do not post on the Main page's talk page; that is to discuss changing that page's content only. If you have an issue with a page, discuss it on that page's talk page. 31dot (talk) 10:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Like I said I know my ship and I know my Star trek. :I'm leaving this bad sit for its wrong information. 0000FIXIT0000 (talk) 10:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) That is not an acceptable answer. This is an encyclopedia; we need to know where the information comes from. 31dot (talk) 10:07, May 7, 2013 (UTC) No one wants you to leave; we want you to understand that we need sources for information, not just what one person thinks. 31dot (talk) 10:08, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :The Star Trek Encyclopedia and USS Enterprise for starters along with others. Please keep the discussion on this page, so it isn't on several pages. The Encyclopedia is not a permitted source for in-universe articles. Information from it can be mentioned in the Background section per the resource policy. I'm not sure what you mean when you say "USS Enterprise" is the source. What episode or film what the information given or seen in? 31dot (talk) 10:19, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, its USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual, an official licensed product. That is one of my sources for exp. Deflector shields. Please get a copy. It well help you out with our errors thanx Again, keep the discussion here, don't spread it to my page. I again urge you to read MA:CANON and MA:RESOURCE for what we accept as sources for information. We do not consider all licensed products canon, as the creators of Star Trek don't either. If you want to contribute information from those works, you can visit Memory Beta, which does allow licensed products as a source. 31dot (talk) 10:37, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 15:52, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page.